Angel With A Shotgun
by TheCrimsonBlades
Summary: They were from different worlds. A girl locked in a tower, and a boy who is never seen. When paths cross, the two will discover what it feels like to have a real friend. But there is danger just around the corner, watching and waiting for when the moon falls in love with the sun.
1. Chapter 1: Warm Wishes

_**A/N**_

**_Hello, angels! This will be my third fanfiction, so things are about to get crazy hectic for me! Three stories means I have to manage my updates. So starting the week after next, this fic will be updated every Monday! I'll try my hardest not to miss a day, but if I do, it's because I have a ton going on. _**

**_Okay, so, I got the idea for this story while watching clips from Rise Of The Guardians and the movie Tangled at the same time. I looked it up, and apparently the ship of Jackunzel is a real thing! It made me so excited! Also, the "theme song" of this story is Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. I sorta have a theme song for all of my stories. :) There will be lines from the song scattered throughout the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or Tangled. _**

**_Warning: Characters may be OOC occasionally. It is totally normal for my writing!_**

**_Without further ado, chapter one!_**

* * *

_Chapter One: Warm Wishes_

**Rapunzel's POV**

Winter finally came. I don't know how long I've been waiting. I guess I stopped counting after 213 days. My calendar had been coated in doodles of snowmen, glittering gales of wind that carried the beautifully unique snowflakes I rarely saw, and evergreen trees covered in the bright white power that blanketed the nation.

Glimmers of sun peeked through puffy clouds, warming the tip of my nose where the cold had gotten me the most. Other than that tiny spot, I was extremely cozy. Mother had bought me brand new winter attire a few weeks ago. It made me very happy, because it meant I was able to sit out on the balcony without having to worry about getting cold.

The season of cold was my absolute favorite, despite my love for the creatures of Spring and Summer. Occasionally, however, I'll see a doe stick it's head through the vines that supposedly hid my tower from the rest of the world, perhaps in search of something to eat. It was remarkable. Like nothing I've ever seen. Probably because I haven't seen it but maybe two or three times.

I never see anything...

I wish Mother would let me out. Of course, I know better than to ask. It'd be useless. I know she's only doing this to protect me, but all I ever do is clean. Of course, I have a few hobbies I can do, but to be frank, it wasn't all the entertaining when I've been doing the same old thing my entire 17 years.

Sighing, I swivel around on the balcony and plant my wool covered feet on the wooden floors. I comb my fingers through my golden tresses, sliding my hood off at the same time. Straightening my pure white dress, I make my way calmly to the kitchen where my cookies had been baking for Mother when she returns. This is one of the many reasons I love this season. It gives me so many ideas for cakes and cookies and pies. Baking is one of my favorite things to do, but Mother never likes a kitchen fully of desserts. She says it's unhealthy.

But during winter, she lets it pass.

Pascal squeaked quietly on my shoulder, burrowing beneath my beige colored cloak and nipping at the artificial fur that lined the edges. Like me, Pascal also enjoyed the winter weather, and tended to remain hidden in my warm clothing. He didn't do much around this time of year. Mainly because the cold made him sleepy. But every now and then he'd help me decorate the tower.

And what am I decorating for, you might ask? Christmas, of course! We never have a big Christmas dinner like it says in the books, or do much of celebrating at all, though. Mother is always gone during those days, although I don't know why. So I'm normally alone until she returns the next morning with a present. But the present never really matters to me. All I really want is to spend the holiday with her. However, I won't push her to do so.

I exchange my wool mittens with oven mitts, turning off the timer and retrieving the batch of peanut butter cookies from the blistering cage. My nose fills with the blissful smell of the freshly baked goods, a smile spread widely across my dainty features. Pascal pokes his head out from behind a waterfall of hair as the scent hits his own tiny airways, seeming to almost purr at the warm feeling it gives to the heart.

"Smells good, huh?"

Glancing over at the chameleon with a friendly expression written onto my face, I watch as he nods slowly, his eye lids fluttering. I set the tray down on the counter top and pick up a cookie experimentally. Before I could give one to Mother, I had to make sure they were just right. But of course, they are. I never go wrong with peanut butter.

I break off a quarter of the cookie and hand it to the green scaled chameleon. "Be my taste tester?"

With a burst of energy, Pascal shoots his long tongue out and captures the cookie bite, quickly pulling it into his mouth. Green suddenly changes to the same tan color as the cookie, a smile upon his little head.

A giggle rises from my throat as I observe the young creature in it's excitement. "I'm glad you like it."

Setting Pascal down on the shelf, I gently transfer the cookies from the tray to a plate, careful not to break any. How tragic would it be if I ruined them before Mother could even see them? It would definitely _not _be good. For me, anyways. She won't know unless I tell her, and even if I tell her she wouldn't be mad. But I'd be pretty upset about it.

Suddenly, a sing-song voice elevates from the ground below, all too familiar. Who could forget that voice? "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

I smile, quickly gathering up my hair and racing towards the window. Everyday was the same old thing. Mother would leave for hours on end, then return just before night fall. But she'd retire to her bedroom as quickly as she arrived. As soon as I finish singing to her, she's gone again. But I guess there isn't much I can do about that.

Hooking my never-ending locks onto the grapple above the balcony, I launch the full length of it down to where my mother stands waiting for me. Just another part of the daily routine. Hauling my mother up about seventy feet. No big deal...

After about two minutes, Mother was on the balcony brushing the snow off of her own dress. Her jet black curls draped over her shoulder carelessly as she strode into the tower, her covered hands woven together behind her back. I could tell she was tired. Treading through a think blanket of snow seems difficult. But really, what do I know? I've never touched the ground before.

Although I read in a book of science how when compacted, snow is actually quite dense. Makes since I guess. I mean, it's just frozen water, right? And water is heavier when added together. At least I know that much.

"Tired, Mother?"

"Yes, dear. I need to call it a night." She nods, hanging up her forest green cloak up on the wall hooks. By that, I know she doesn't necessarily want to talk a lot. I should probably just leave her be for the evening.

I hang up my own cloak, having forgot that I still had it on, and remove the scarf from around my neck. "Of course, Mother. Goodnight."

Lifting up on my toes, I give her a warm kiss on the cheek, then retreat to my own bedroom, dragging my locks along with me. It didn't take long before I was in my night gown and my hair was braided, as it always was when I went to bed. It usually helped to keep it out of my way while I slept.

Sighing softly, I gaze up at the paintings that were scattered about on my ceiling, humming quietly to myself as I always do to fall asleep.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire... Jack Frost nipping at your nose..." My eyes slide shut, and my word was consumed in darkness. That is, until the dreams of the outdoors came back once more.

Man, I wish my dreams were real.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Okay so, the reason this was short was because it was kinda like an opening chapter. The next one will be longer, promise! I hope you liked it. Please remember to review, favorite, follow, whatever you'd like. Also, I'd love to hear what you want to get out of the story, or any ideas you have from it! Thanks for reading!**_

_**~ Charlotte :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Glistening Gales

**_A/N_**

**_I'm back from camps and whatnot, so I will be continuing all my stories now! Sorry for the wait, lovelies. Enjoy chapte_**r **_two!_**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Glittering Gales_

**Jack POV**

The ground crackled beneath my bare feet, icing over rapidly. Patterns swirl about beautifully, giving winter's frost the most delicate of looks. It seemed as if you could just tap it and the entire structure would just break into pieces. With traits like these, only the cold hearted could hate winter for it's icy chill. What was most important is the beauty that the cold brings.

Even though I enjoyed using my abilities for pure fun, I couldn't let my season look hideous. That'd be like allowing spring to come without a single flower. Or autumn without the falling leaves. It simply didn't happen. I had never met the spirits of the other seasons, but it was no secret that they did their job with such intricate detail that it looked the least bit sloppy. So I had to step up my game.

With a pearly white grin, I summon the cool breezes to hoist me into the cool night air. This was one of my favorite things about my life. I can move the air to my will, I can make it carry me wherever I want to. And flying... it's exactly what everyone dreams about. I'm just lucky enough to know what it actually feels like. When the wind hits my face, it's the most refreshing feeling I will ever get.

My staff hits the ledge of the brick chimney, prepped for the moment when I perch precisely on top of it. This is that time of the night where I sit back and observe my days work. Or admire, so to say. And occasionally I will craft a new flake and send it on it's way, adding to the collection.

After all, one more is never enough.

That's the good thing about my job, I guess. I can make as much as I want, whenever I want. Besides, of course, summer and spring. Apparently, if the temperature is lower than 60 degrees, a whole "end of the world" thing breaks out. It's actually rather entertaining. They blog and post videos on the internet, and even make tee shirts. Oh! And most of the time, they set a date. Crazy stuff, man. Crazy. If only it could be winter every day.

But even if it were, winter everyday, my work would still seem to be weather controlled. Why? Because I don't exist. At least, that's what everyone else believes. No wonder I'm invisible. There is not one single person who believes in me. But heck. At least I am free to do what I please. It's a blessing and a curse, if you ask me.

Whistling, I allow the wind to carry me into the air, whisking me away to wherever. I was already home. But honestly I don't belong anywhere. My hood falls off of my head, pushed by the currents that held me up. I close my eyes, humming to myself and not necessarily paying attention to where I was headed. Sometimes the best thing to do is just let life, or the wind, take you away, and not command it.

After all, I'm not sure it likes it.

Suddenly, a thought jumped into my mind. The girl. I had to see her tonight. It had been about a month since I had stumbled upon that little hidden home just outside of Corona. I don't know why I hadn't gone back. I suppose I just hadn't thought about it. But I was thinking about it now.

Man. That girl. She was different. I don't know what it was about her. It just made me a little curious. It's not like I was falling all over her. I had never actually met her. Actually, I hadn't even seen her face. and heard her singing. It actually seemed like she had never left that place. How do I know this? She was a bit naive, obviously.

Changing directions, I darted towards Corona, my hand curling tighter around my staff.

* * *

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..." I sat on the roof of the tower, my eyes closed as I listen to the girl sing. I could tell she was about to go to sleep. Her melodies were definitely not on tune and her words slurred. But I didn't mind.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose..." My heart leaped when she said my name, only to settle down instantly as I realized that it's in the song. As a figure of speech. Groaning, I float down to the balcony, stepping down into the large circular tower cautiously. Of course, I had no reason to be cautious. I'm invisible.

I had never entered the tower before. Actually, there were a lot of things I hadn't done. I hadn't seen her. I hadn't learned her name. I've only ever been here once.. why was I beating myself up about this?

As I had a mental war going on in my head, I walked casually throughout the home, glancing around in all directions. The walls were covered with murals, the counters layered with trays of cookies and other assortments, and a warm fireplace lit for an older women who sat before it.

Curiously, I walk over to her, remembering how just before the blonde went to bed, this older one had said that she too was going to sleep. She was passed out in an arm chair, her bare feet propped up on a stool. She had extremely curly black hair that was beginning to grey a little bit.

Man, I am so glad I'm never gonna age. But I got the whole "grey hair" thing down very very early. Well... it looks good when it's on me.

Shrugging, I move on, not really interested in the women who seems to be the girl's mother. Looking over my shoulder, I spot a staircase leading to a doorway with a velvet curtain draped across it. It had to be her room. But did I want to go in there? It _is_ an invasion of personal space anyways. I probably shouldn't.

But dang, I really wanted to. I wanted to see what she looked like. But I suppose that could wait for another day. Above the door frame, there was a name painted in pink, the most beautiful cursive writing I have ever seen.

I scoff at myself, then drift upward towards the word to see what it said. It was, after all, rather dark.

"Rapunzel." Nodding, I assume that is was the name of the girl I had seen. The girl with the hair longer than three football fields. It was rather impressive actually. But who cares about some hair.

Like I said before. This... Rapunzel... obviously didn't get out much. Or at all.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Hey y'all! Happy chapter two! I know it was short, but I have so much going on right now that it isn't even funny. Anyways. Review please! I would love to hear what you all think so far. Thanks for stopping by!_**

**_~ Charlotte :)_**


End file.
